Shrunken Shinobi
by Anime21Addict
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata are assigned a mission to go take down the Black Organization. While at the organization's HQ's they run into Conan, their client, but before they escape they are all shrunk by the Apotoxin. Workin on Chap2


Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters

Shrunk Shinobi

Chapter 1

"Really! Old Lady, why do we have to go to the other world again!" pouted Naruto. He and his team had just arrived at the Hokage's office intending to give their mission report when, instead, they were given yet another mission in the other world. "It's so boring over there! We can't use our powers to the fullest either because some crazy old doctor would take us in for testing!" Tsunade just stared back with an expression that told you that she was really wanting to punch him in the nose at that moment. "Look Naruto. Your team wouldn't normally be my first choice, in fact you would probably be my last but you are the only useful, qualified team that is currently unattached to any mission." Naruto seemed to consider just walking out of the room at that comment, but decided that he should hear her out for his own safety. "Okay, what's our mission?"

"Intruder, intruder, intruder!" the alarm blared as a young boy rushed down the hallway. "Damn!" he thought, "Where are those people I hired to help!" "Hey Gin!" a female voice suddenly called, "I found our intruder!" He could practically hear the triumphant smirk in her voice as he speeded away without a single glace behind him. "So, Cool Guy is finally here." she thought with a cold smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We go to the other world, meet up with our client, and take down this mysterious black organization?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded, "But be careful, this organization seems to be dangerous according to our client." Naruto scoffed at the mere thought of normal humans that they couldn't handle. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go get the team and we'll leave."

"Well, this is definitely their headquarters," Conan panted as he ran further down the hall. "If Gin and Vermouth are here, who knows abo-" He suddenly stopped short as he nearly ran into three others. At first he thought that they were from the organization and started to scramble away when he realized that they were wearing colorful clothing. The one that had pink hair stepped forward. "Hello little boy, are you lost?" she asked with a kind smile, "My name's Sakura." The next one to shove his way past Sakura had strange white eyes that made Conan feel as if all his secrets were being revealed to him. "Nice to meet you and all but this area is dangerous and you need to get out of here immediately. So scram!" "Neji! Be less hostile! For God's sake, he's only a child!" Sakura chastised him. "A child that just so happens to be in our enemy's lair," was all he pointed out. "Um, can I have a say?" Conan asked but the two couldn't hear him over their own bickering.

Tsunade sighed. She was confident that the team would be okay but still. It's not very common to receive requests from a child.

Now Conan was the one sighing. The two had been in their argument for a little over 15 minutes and showed no signs of stopping. He jumped as a bored voice sounded behind him. "Those idiots are just as troublesome as always." He spun around just to see a teenage boy lounging against the wall with a tired look on his face. "Oh yeah, there was one more here," he thought shamefully. "Oi, Neji. Sakura. Stop it." said the tired-looking teenager. "But Shikamaru, he called me a wide-forehead ape!" "And she called me cloudy eyes!" "Did not" "Did to!" "Did-" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU ARE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" Eyes wide, everyone turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Vermouth. Come in. Vermouth, are you there?" Gin's voice crackled through the wireless transceiver. Vermouth picked it out of her pocket and said into it, "Yes Gin?" "You said that you had found our intruder, is that true?" She smirked, as she could hear the excitement in Gin's voice at the possibility of being able to torture someone new. "Yes Gin," she replied, "I have most definitely found him."

Conan was breathing heavily due to the exhaustion of most of his air during his loud command. The one that the others had called Neji stepped forward. "Hey, how did you know that this place was dangerous? And if you did know, why did you come here?" Conan chuckled. "I was about to ask the same to you.


End file.
